


Nr. 12 Würfelfallen

by Eremon



Series: Thainwyns Wortliste [4]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn und Thranduil spielen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nr. 12 Würfelfallen

**Author's Note:**

> http://thainwyns-blog.blogspot.ch/p/blog-page_29.html

Die Spannung war fast greifbar. Die Schultern waren alle vorgebeugt, angespannt. Es war die entscheidende Runde. Wer würde wohl gewinnen? Die Sekunden hatten die Länge von Minuten, diese von Stunden. Die Anspannung stieg und jedes Flüstern verstummte. Dann bewegte sich die Hand eines Kontrahenten. Alle hielten die Luft an, die Zeit stand still. Dann ein Klappern und der Würfel fiel auf de Tisch. Eine Sechs. Celeborn fluchte, die Anspannung zerfiel und es wurde wieder geatmet. Die Zuschauer lösten sich auf und nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf. Seufzend schob Celeborn die restlichen Goldstücke zu Thranduil. Das nächste Mal würde er gewinnen.


End file.
